


Dating Jey Uso Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jey Uso/Original Female Character(s), Jey Uso/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Dating Jey Uso Would Include

  * _Being besties with Naomi_
  * _Naomi being the one who set you’s two up_
  * _A lot of cute moments_
  * _Burrowing his hoodies_
  * _Wearing the usos merch_
  * _Jey wearing your merch._
  * _Watching his matches with Naomi_
  * _Double dating with Naomi and Jimmy_
  * _Cuddling_
  * _Hugs from behind_
  * _Jey grabbing your ass + slapping your ass_
  * _Meeting his family_
  * _“I’m so nervous.”_
  * _“Don’t be nervous,babygirl they will love you, but not as much as I love you.”_
  * _His family loving you_
  * _Training with him_
  * _Working out with him_
  * _Going on upupdowndown with him._
  * _Jey meeting your family_
  * _Your family adoring him vice versa with his_
  * _Calling you babe, sexy, babygirl & baby_
  * _Constantly biting his lip whenever you are wearing your ring attire, or you’re wearing something revealing._
  * _A lot of compliments_
  * _“Damn babe, you look smokin hot.”_
  * _“Your ass looks good in those shorts|jeans.”_
  * _Heated make out session_
  * _Hand holding_
  * _Forehead kisses_
  * _Lingering kisses_
  * _Jey getting jealous when other men flirt with you_
  * _Which often leads to sex_
  * _“You’re mine.”_
  * _Jey watching your matches_
  * _Carpooling_
  * _Getting worried when he gets hurt_
  * _Vice versa Jey getting worried when you get hurt_
  * _Playing with your hair_
  * _A lot of selfies_
  * _Watching movies._
  * _Going on adventures_
  * _Cute dates_
  * _Jey carrying your bags & putting your bags in the boot of the car_
  * _Sometimes he carries them into the building_
  * _Lots of I love you’s_
  * _Having small arguments which are often resolved_
  * _Texting each other when you’s are away from each other_
  * _Taking care of you when you are sick_
  * _Taking care of Jey when he is sick_
  * _Living in an apartment/or/house together_
  * _Being the power couple_
  * _Neck kisses_
  * _Interfering in his matches sometimes_



**_Sex with Jey:_ **

  * _Oh so much sex…_
  * _Rough sex_
  * _Sex after you’s two have matches._
  * _Spanking your ass_
  * _Jey leaving love bites on your body_
  * _Having sex in the locker rooms_
  * _Fingering you_
  * _Eating you out_
  * _Giving him a blow job_
  * _“Just like that, babe.”_
  * _A lot of moaning which leads to noise complaints_
  * _Both of you’s are very vocal_
  * _Hair pulling_
  * _Doggystyle_
  * _Trying other sex positions_
  * _Roleplay_
  * _Jey tearing your lingerie, which leads you to scold him._
  * _“Hey.”_
  * _“You can get some more.”_
  * _“But there my favourite.”_




End file.
